


【Gamquick】你好，三十岁（无脑pwp）

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 【Gamquick】你好，三十岁 by 夔冥*现代无能力au*ooc属于我，他们属于彼此三十岁生日快乐，你还是一人





	【Gamquick】你好，三十岁（无脑pwp）

夜晚寂静的街巷，钟表的指针刚跳12点的刻度，夜生活才刚刚开始。灯红酒绿的酒吧，伴随着震耳欲聋的的音乐和姑娘的嬉笑声。棕发的男人半的倚着吧台，端着酒杯向路过的姑娘给点头示意引来不小的尖叫和感叹。

雷米·艾蒂安·勒博,公司公认的钻石王老五，水性杨花，巧舌如簧令人生厌，可小姑娘偏却吃这套，有姑娘曾开玩笑地表示，假如能和他上次床，这大概会是她和闺蜜炫耀的资本：“瞧，我可是和雷米·勒博上过床的人。”

可笑。

“怎么样，为你举办的生日派对可还满意？”绿头发的人事主管端着今晚已经不知道第几杯的杯威士忌走了过来，靠在雷米旁边。

“还不错，美女佳酿，有什么比这更棒的？”男人低笑了两声，拿走了她手里的小半杯酒水一饮而尽“再喝就该出事了”

“我还用不着你担心“洛娜有些不爽的皱了皱眉头。”

“我可不担心你，我担心的是那些试图送你回家的男人们。”男人绽开一个足以迷倒众生的笑容，灵活地躲开姑娘冲他挥过来的拳头“开个玩笑，不要那么在意。这是是斯诺的意思？”

“啧，依旧是那么讨厌”洛娜把滑落下来的长发别回耳后“什么？”

雷米若有所示的扬了扬下巴

“嗯哼，他想让你早点找个姑娘早点定下来，省的把公司里的员工都搞得鸡犬不宁的”洛娜做了个你懂得的手势“也是，要不认识你够久，我都怀疑你是不是弯的”

“我男女通吃亲爱的，再说了，我觉得现在这样挺好的，无拘无束。”

“所以才说你是个人渣”姑娘撇了撇嘴，举起不知道什么时候又要来的鸡尾酒碰了碰男人手里的空酒杯“三十岁生日快乐，祝你孤独终老。”

“嗯哼，借你吉言。”

送走了洛娜，姑娘们就围上来了，其中还有些熟悉的面孔，用她们的话来说是什么？对了，他的‘前女友们’。“见鬼的，我难道没有和她们说过我们的关系仅仅在床上么？”在被灌下N+1杯酒之后雷米开始觉得有些晕晕乎乎的，女士们叽叽喳喳的声音听起来是那么的刺耳，他快要被浓重的脂粉味熏吐了

“嘿，今天就喝喝到这里好么女士们”即使很烦但是他还是挂着习惯性的笑容，握着姑娘纤细的手腕，在手背上轻轻地留下一个亲吻，搞得她迅速的红了耳尖。

“那…你总要说，你今晚想和谁一起度过啊？”女孩抬眼害羞的望了他一眼，但雷米发誓他看到那姑娘对着同伴得意的的扬起嘴角，仿佛她就是他钦定的女主角一样，这让雷米头更大了。

“啊......”男人皱着眉头，眼睛来回的在身边打转，猛然看见一抹银白色，他猛地伸手把路过的青年拽进怀里，还不等人开口要骂就一个深吻封了他的唇，这下耳边是彻底安静了，所有的姑娘都愣住了

“今晚就是他了。”雷米生拉硬拽的把那抹银白色按在怀里。“正如你们所见，我是弯的，麻烦送你回去告诉你们的小姐妹们把心思都用在工作上。”然后搂着怀里的人的腰毫不犹豫地离开了那里，可能是雷米喝的实在太多了，走路歪歪斜斜的，不自觉的把身体的重量全部压在了旁边人的身上，嘴巴里还不断地念叨着些有的没的。

扛着他的皮特罗恨不得直接给这人两拳，但他还是凭着自己仅存一点的善心扛着这个酒鬼没把他扔在原地自生自灭，他花了点时间才找到他们的卡座

“怎么去个洗手间这么久......雷米？”看见眼前的人洛娜也是一脸的懵。

“怎么，你认识他？”

“我很想说我不认识......”洛娜看着醉的一塌糊涂的雷米，摁了摁有些痛的太阳穴

“皮特罗能帮我个忙么？”

“……直觉告诉我不是什么好差事”

“难道你要我把他送回家么？”洛娜抱着胳臂盯着自己的兄弟。“老爸要是问起来我就说是你不帮忙。”

”行了行了，我真的是怕了你了。“皮特罗举手投降“地址在哪？”洛娜的这个兄弟最受不了的就是自家老爸没完没了的絮叨，尤其是这件事情再跟他女儿扯上关系的话，那他干脆别活了。 

“爽快，离这不远，拐过前面两个街区，那栋看起来就很贵的公寓楼就对了，8楼”

“知道的挺清楚，经常去嗯？”青年人挑了挑眉毛，一边扛起一旁的醉鬼，一边打趣，不出意外的收获了一个’你找死的眼神’对此皮特罗撇撇嘴表示

毫不在乎。

雷米喝醉了倒是蛮安静的，如果除去他不断四处乱摸的手的话，皮特罗被摸的满肚子火气，他耐着性子，半拖半拽的，把人拖进楼道里。

“喂，你家住哪边啊？”青年语气里满满的不耐烦，他拍了拍那人的脸，正在考虑要不要就这样把他丢在楼道里拉倒了。却被突然站直的男人压在了门板上，充满酒气的气息就这样喷洒在他脖颈的位置，温热潮湿的触感让他不禁扭了扭脖子

“嘿…美人…你叫什么？Abby?还是Jessica?又或者是别的什么？”雷米低声地问着，理智早就被酒精烧的不复存在，细密的吻就这样落在皮特罗的脸颊和颈子上，一手摸索着钥匙，另一手极不老实的从宽松的衣摆里钻了进去。

“靠…去你的美人，睁开眼睛看看清楚，我可是个男人！”被压制的人瞬间就炸开了锅，毫不犹豫的一拳揍了过去，雷米愣了两秒，眨了眨眼，笑了起来，用大拇指抹去唇角的血迹低声说

“我的错我的错，但你确实是个美人。”雷米说完就握住他的手腕以防下一秒就被人打飞出去“你总得告诉我你叫什么吧，不然我也只能叫你美人了”雷米在人浅色的唇瓣上轻啄了一下。眼前这个家伙眼看着要到了暴走的边缘却，简直太有趣了。

“.....皮特罗”本着不和酒鬼计较的原则皮特罗慢悠悠的吐出了自己的名字“你可以放开我了吧！”

“皮特罗......好听的名字….雷米，你一会可以这么叫我”男人一边说着，以便更加变本加厉的贴近人的身体，一手紧扣着年轻人的腰，生怕他逃了一般，一手摸摸索索的拧开了家门。失去门板的支撑，皮特罗立马失去了重心向后倒去，两人的腿纠缠在一起狠狠地摔在地上，好在木制的地板还铺了看上去就很昂贵的羊毛地毯，摔的并不是很疼。可一个一米八的大男人压在身上让皮特罗差点连胃都吐出来

“你给我滚起来！咳...沉死了.....”被压住的男人挣扎着想推开身上的人，却感觉有什么东西直直的顶着他的小腹，同为男人的他当然知道这意味着是什么，他吞了吞口水“你…你该不会真的是弯的吧.....”

“我说过了，我男女通吃亲爱的。”解释已经花去了雷米太多的耐心，欲望堵在小腹难以宣泄。他趁着皮特罗还在发呆的空档扯起他的帽衫向上卷起，只留下胳臂被紧紧的缠绕在那明黄的布料里，被欲望冲昏头的雷米漏过了自家公司的标识，他迫不及待的啃咬着那洁白的胸口，双腿卡进那线条优美的双腿间，手指灵巧的撬开腰间的皮带。

“你给我等一下，咱俩刚认识还不到一个小时！”  
“等下你会有机会好好认识我的。”像是为了防止他做出什么煞风景的事情一样，雷米将手指塞进了那张不断开合吐露着脏话的薄唇间，简直无赖之极。一时间所有的话语都卡在喉间，变成了毫无威力的咕哝声，皮特罗只好用一双蓝眸死死地瞪着正在身上胡作非为的男人。  
“乖乖的不许咬，如果你不想一会很痛的话。”男人用手指夹着粉嫩的小舌玩弄的开心，另一手也是毫不闲着，拢住左侧的乳尖揉捏着，时不时的用指甲刮蹭着变得敏感不以的顶端，两边不平等的对待让皮特罗不满的扭着腰。  
“别着急...很快就让你更快乐…”男人轻浮的话让皮特罗稍微寻了些理智回来，张口狠咬下去  
“坏孩子….”雷米有些困扰的小声念叨着，抽出手指狠掐上右侧未经挑逗柔软的乳尖，肉粒立马充血肿胀起来。痛的皮特罗一声呜咽。  
“现在这样就乖多了，那我就不客气了。”  
皮特罗已经不知道是该庆幸雷米还有些许理智关上了大门，不至于打开着门户供加班回家的上班族们欣赏这场活春宫，还是该悲叹自己衰到爆炸的运气。  
雷米久经情场，紧扣着人的后脑不让他躲开三两下就撬开了银发人紧闭的的唇齿，舌尖扫过银牙，轻戳着上颚。手指顺着他完美的腰线慢慢下滑隔着棉质内裤轻轻揉搓着皮特罗微微抬起头的性器，这下让男人是彻底的软了腰  
“说真的？白色平角裤？你是八岁小男生吗？”棕发人恶略的玩笑让皮特罗怒火中烧，抬腿做踹却被后者稳稳的接住，略带胡茬的下巴磨蹭着脚踝那块皮肤，慢条斯理的脱掉皮特罗的鞋袜，扯下裤腿，从足尖开始，吻过足弓，流连在那修长的小腿。皮特罗感觉像是被放在火上灼烤一般难耐，想要抽回腿来却被握的死紧。温热的舌头在腿上来回游走，在大腿内侧留下一个个颜色深浅不一的红痕，水声淫靡，耻的皮特罗不得不抬起胳膊遮住自己得脸。  
见到这幅情形，雷米变本加厉的吻上了皮特罗的胯间，响亮的亲了一口，被唾液包裹的手指也摸索着怀里人身后的小口，指尖轻轻的戳刺着  
“放轻松...放轻松…”他轻声的哄骗着，一边防备着皮特罗突如其来的攻击，一边缓缓地将手指送进温热的穴内，温热柔软的触感让他感觉血液从大脑直冲向小腹，他一遍遍地抽出顶入，恶略的并入两指，肆意的开合弯曲  
“你这混蛋….唔…..”皮特罗神经紧绷，供着腰身，肠壁不断地挤压开合试图将身体里的不速之客驱赶出去，却引得男人玩心大起，修剪的圆润的指甲得寸进尺的四处抠弄打断了青年不断地叫骂，因为现在他不得不紧咬着嘴唇好找回些仅有的自尊。细碎的快感夹杂着被扩张的不适顺着脊椎爬上大脑，身体诚实的做出反应，性器被包裹在内裤里，鼓鼓囊囊的彰显着存在感，雷米用空闲的那只手握住了半硬的小东西，形状秀气，颜色偏浅，看起来煞是可爱。男人不断地揉捏着，爱抚着这让皮特罗很快的就泄了出来，浑身瘫软面目潮红，彻底失去抵抗能力的瘫软在地上任人摆布。  
两条长腿被人掰开，男人弓着腰亲吻着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，莹白的皮肤下包裹着充满活力的肌肉，那触感简直令人爱不释手。雷米只觉得喉头发干，三两下解开裤子，扶着人的膝盖将自己忍耐已久的欲望抵在他两腿之间不住的磨蹭，偶尔会蹭过男人敏感的会阴撞上他充盈的囊袋，把人的腿根磨蹭的红肿一片，皮特罗只要一低头就可以看见对方大小客观的性器在腿间来回运动。极大的羞耻感让他涨红了脸，忍不住抬起被紧缚在一起的胳膊遮住眼睛。  
“小姑娘…把腿张开…”雷米称职的扮演着喝醉了的变态，换上了两根手指将皮特罗的小穴掏的汁水横流，他再一次恶意的按上了穴内的柔软凸起，早在第二个回合时候他就清楚的记住了这个点  
“去他妈的小姑娘！”皮特罗被他的手指操的说不出一个完整的句子只好在心里大声的叫骂着，泄愤似的用力的挠了下男人的后背很快他就得到了任性的代价。雷米将他抱起按在门板上，掰起一条长腿，那根粗长的阴茎再一次贯穿了他，龟头直顶着已经充血敏感不已的前列腺。只是这样就让皮特罗再一次射了出来，乳白色的精液沾满了两人的小腹，雷米握着他的手腕逼迫着他自己抹掉那些粘稠的液体  
“第几次了嗯？”雷米恶趣味的开口，舔舐着皮特罗指尖沾满的液体，下身依旧是不知疲倦的挺动着，满意的看着青年泛红的眼眶，不顾他的闪躲献上了个深吻。  
“艹…你…你....能不能闭嘴！”噙着泪水的蓝眸看起来一点威慑力也没有。俊俏的脸上泪痕交错，打死他都不会承认自己被艹哭了不止一次。  
“是是，我闭嘴…”雷米勾了勾唇角，信守承诺的闭上了嘴。相对的，下身的操弄也变得更加凶狠，皮特罗不得不伸手搂紧了男人的脖子来稳住自己的身体，腿软的不成样子，重量全都压在两人连接的地方，这让雷米的老二更加轻松地进到了更深的地方。皮特罗几乎觉得自己要被这人捅穿了，这个厉害的老二几乎要通过自己的胃从喉咙顶出，他像是被楔在这玩意上，半条命都挂在上面。身后已经变得麻木，除了要见人逼疯的快感皮特罗什么都感觉不到，他觉得自己只剩下了那个正在被侵犯的部分。  
“不要了...快停下...唔…呜嗯。”他哼哼唧唧的求饶，穴缝却违背他意愿的吸得牢靠不让人离开  
“是么？可是你的身体不是这么说的啊”雷米握紧怀里人的耻骨用力的撞进去，皮特罗的欲望再一次颤颤巍巍的站了起来，正随着男人的动作一下一下的轻戳着他的小腹。“真是副不得了的身体，明明刚才射过一次。”雷米依旧一副衣冠楚楚的样子，皮特罗今天可算是领略到了什么叫做衣冠禽兽。男人握住再一次精神起来的小家伙在掌心里揉搓，随手扯下了脖子上的领带，在皮特罗惊恐的眼神下慢悠悠的束缚住那隐隐胀痛的器官，到底还恶趣味的绑了个完美的蝴蝶结。  
“呜…混蛋，你给我解开....呜嗯....”皮特罗又气又恼，张口便咬，心里把雷米连同他的远亲近邻一起用生殖器问候了个遍，可事实却是他正被这人操的连句整话都说不出来。雷米的酒早就醒了大半，可是欲望促使着他继续着动作。“乖....忍耐一下，他安抚的亲吻着满脸泪痕的人，手却变本加厉的挑逗着人的性器，看着它在自己手里涨成可怜的紫红色接着一下又一下把自己送进那片温柔乡，那里还残留着他之前射进去的液体，殷红的穴肉伴随着乳白色的液体不断翻出，看起来好不色情。两颗被玩弄红肿的乳尖随着二人的动作不断地在衣料上摩擦，微微的刺痛吊着皮特罗的神经。  
“雷米...唔…雷米…”他含含糊糊的叫着不知疲倦的男人，声音像是小猫爪一样一下下的抓在男人心上，沙哑的声音透着满满的情欲，说不清是谁醉了，又或许是两人都醉了。  
“我在…”被点名的人附在他耳边低沉的应道，暧昧的舔舐着耳廓，轻咬着小巧的耳垂“叫的再好听一点，我就放开你。”只是握着皮特罗性器的手稍微使了点力气，便让他发出了让人神清气爽的呻吟。就着夜灯昏暗的光，雷米看着他怀里的大男孩紧闭着双眼，哼哼唧唧的喘息着，口舌汪着涎水，喉间不成话语的词句，俨然一副在欲海里沉浮的样子 。这幅光景好看的紧，雷米只觉得小腹一紧，随手扯掉绑着人的领带，两人一起登上高潮，皮特罗抓紧了男人后背，即便是隔着衣服也挖出了道道血痕。  


玄关处被搞的一片狼藉，地板上残留着已经半干的液体，在酒精的作用下雷米就这插入的姿势抱着人一头倒在沙发上睡得不省人事，皮特罗早就累得张不开眼睛，索性挂在雷米身上迅速的进入了浅眠。 

“这场倒霉的生日派对改变了我的一生，不过往好处看，他最起码让我收获了一个热辣的床伴，以及一个勉强算是及格恋人吧。“多年之后的摸个夜晚，雷米吻了吻身边熟睡的人的银发，在日记本上写下了这句话。

你好三十岁，今天以后，你不再是孤身一人。

\-------end-------

**Author's Note:**

> 也许会有后文吧，如果我的拖延症治好了我就往后继续写，我的肾已经严重透支了需要充值。没有的话就请当做一个独立短片来看吧，剧情什么的不要太在意啦w
> 
> 顺便不要脸的来求个评论
> 
> 感谢看到最后的小天使们，爱你们哦mua~


End file.
